Goodbye
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: Gohans upset. at school he is teased, home he is forgotten and pushed aside. One girl, Videl, pushes him too far. What does he do? will he ever be happy again? Read and find out! ONE SHOT! Slight GV


Hey everyone. 

This is a quick one short. It is set after Buu but Videl's mind as well as everyone else's (besides the Z fighters and their family) was wiped of Buu, The Great Saiyan-Man (he retired after the fight. He no longer fights crime)

After Goku came back for good everyone ignored Gohan and Gohan felt depressed. Goku updated the house to be bigger but he let Gohan build his own room all by himself. Gohan still goes to school and is now a senior and no one is his friend and everyone picks on him. 

This is not really a G/V and kind of ends happily. It's pretty dark and I was in a dark mood when I wrote this. I'm sorry that the other stories have not yet been updated but I didn't think I could write a happy chapter when I was in a dark mood. 

Also I know that the poem I used (and I might ad that I wrote) doesn't rhyme and it's not met to. Gohan (and I) didn't mean to write a poem, it just sort of turned out that way. He (and I) just wanted to show how he felt.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, I am just borrowing them. But I DO own the Poem thingy I used twice. 

ENJOY!!! 

****

****

**Goodbye**

By **Frying Pan of DOOM**

'ok class today we will be working in groups…' a voice of a old male teacher reached a teens ears as he stared out the window wishing, wishing for a new life, with friends his own age, a happy family and maybe a girlfriend. But no, no wishes were going to be made. This teen, Son Gohan, was different. A) he wasn't human, well not fully B) he was smart, so smart not even Bulma, the smartest woman In the world, could relate to him or understand him when he used his full intelligence C) lets face it he didn't fit in.

'Son Gohan will be paired with…' the teachers voice reached Gohan's ear again and he looked at the teacher the first time this lesson '…Videl Satin…'  Gohan looked to his right. There sat the class goddess, a black haired beauty, the daughter of a fake, the love of his life (thought she would never know it) and the person who hated him more then ever. The goddess glared at Gohan as soon as her name was red, this was going to be a LONG 45 minutes!

The class started working on there project in science, Gohan's best subject. 

'Nerd just do the work and wake me when your done' sighed Videl and sat back in her seat ready to sleep but didn't get away with it as the teacher walked around checking that everyone was working together and not letting one person do all the work, just like Miss Satin was doing

'Miss Satin, please get off your butt and help Mr Son here' the teacher said looking at the female teen that stood up and looked at the teacher

'Yeah ok sir' she mumbled as the teacher walked off 'ok Son listen here. I don't like you! In fact I HATE you! I can't STAND you! You don't even deserve to be in my presents let alone working with me! You're a waste of space and you should be put down so someone else could be here and not you! You're worthless, no wonder no one likes you! ' Videl said to the demi-saiyan who looked at her for a second before going back to his project.

'Glad to know the feeling is mutual' mumbled the saiyan to the devils child no intending for her to hear him.

'WHAT did you say to ME?' screamed Videl at the angry Son. He looked up and glared at her the same way she had not so long ago. God he loved her…But she made him so MAD sometimes. The class stopped dead, everyone waiting for the death of the class nerd.

'You heard me Satin, I said Glad to know the feeling is mutual. You got a problem with me not liking you? Because if you don't then you can go stick it up you're as…' Gohan started to ramble

'MR SON! You cannot talk to your class mates that way!' yelled the teacher but Gohan didn't listen as he often did when he was mad. His eyes for just one second flickered to a green then back to black. 

'I'm sick of you being to 'high and mighty' just coz your father CLAIMS to have saved the world! Your father is a no good, rotten, loud mouth liar! He has not proof that he has done what he says! And YOU! You are just like your father! You're worthless and because of that you make everyone around you feel even worse, all but those people that get into your good books!' Gohan continued to yell at the girl who had pushed him just a little too far. She opened her mouth to say something but Gohan just kept yelling at her. 

'You know what Miss SATIN. You are the waste of space, not me! I DON'T like you either! I don't like this school and I don't like being around snobbish little girls who think they are just SO good coz of what or who their fathers are! You Videl Satin do not deserve to be in MY presents! You good for nothing bitch!' Gohan yelled at Videl. But he knew he didn't hate her, he loved her with all his heart but she made him SO mad sometimes that he had to say these things even if his heart broke with every word. He knew she would never love him the way he loved her, hey she wouldn't even LIKE him!

He hated what she said and he was sick of being teased and taunted by her and her 'gang' his eyes flickering green and back to black yet again. Videl's face was bright red but her eyes showed hurt that Gohan never thought he would see. He didn't care though. He was FAR from caring for her any more! She had broken his heart too many times.

'Mr Son! Get out of my classroom this instance! I will not tolerate you being like this!' yelled the teacher. Gohan glared and everyone and down at the teacher. With a swoop of his arm all his stuff was in his bag and he was walking down the stairs

'Gladly' he said in a voice so cold the room seemed to freeze. And with that he was gone.

Gohan walked out the school and just kept walking. He looked down at his clothes. Black pants, black top, black boots and even a black belt. His clothes mourned the death of his heart and of his childhood. He began to like of everything that made him this way. His school, the Z fighters, his father, his family and most of all Videl. He hated school, he hated the Z fighters, he hated his father, he hated his family and he hated more the ever was Videl Satin, the worlds biggest bitch.

Why did he hate everything so much, easy! Everyone in school teased and taunted Gohan and the classes were too easy.

The Z fighters blamed him for his father's death, even if Goku was alive and well again any way, which he was. The Z fighters may not have said anything about it but there eyes gave it away.

His father had almost fully ignored him for the last year since he came back from the dead. As was the rest of his family! Even Goten! I mean! Come on! The kid use to look up to him so much and now he had been kicked out of the room they shared and booted into another one!

And well why he hated Videl, well she hated him, she blackmailed him, she teased him, and she made his life a living hell. Why wouldn't he hate her? They always said the line between love and hate was very fine, looks like she crossed it.

Gohan kept walking not noticing he was almost 'home'. He only noticed when he walked straight into the door. Gohan looked up and rubbed his nose. 

'Stupid saiyan-proof door!' muttered Gohan to himself as he opened the door.

 Going inside Gohan realised that even after leaving school early he was home on time, yet no one as home, nor were their Ki's any where around the area. Looking around he tried to find a note. Nope no note, no food, no nothing.

'Great yet again they forget all about me' Gohan thought to himself as he when up to his room. Finally he had his own room since his little brother wanted to be nearer to his father and even though he didn't say it, away from his brother.

His room was a new room, lucky him. It was on the other side of the house away from the rest of the family. He liked it this way.

The walls o this were painted black as his hair, the carpet was a deep navy blue and his ceiling was a neap blue, the same colour was the night sky and had lights in the roof an holes to see the lights through. This made his ceiling look as thought it was the night sky with the stars above. Gohan himself had built the room and painted it.

In the corner was a black desk covered in books, papers and other stuff. Next to it on a black computer desk was a top of the line computer. There was also a black bookcase that reached the ceiling and was filled with books. 

On the opposite wall stood a double bed covered in a black sheet and next to that was a black/navy blue bedside table with a reading lamp and a saiyan-proof alarm clock. 

On the same wall as the blue door with the gold doorknob was his closet but it didn't look like a closet. The doors where the same colour as the walls but they were also covered in a portrait of a big evil looking green flying dragon, aka shenlong. The dragon was the only way you could find the closet. 

In the middle of the room on the floor was a black rug with the same dragon as his closet on it. As well the wall above his bed was a window. A VERY large window. This window only opened or closed for Gohan's Ki and the window was large enough to allow the demi human to climb in and out of it without having to squeeze through or break a bigger hole in the wall.

Over the windows were black curtains that at the moment were drawn to keep the darkness in and the light out. 

Gohan walked into his room and dumped his bag on his bed then headed for the rug on the floor. Gohan knelt down and moved the rug aside. Underneath was the same carpet as around him but it also seemed to have something else in the carpet. It was a ring, a metal ring, like ones you find on trap doors. That's what this was. A trap door. Gohan pulled on the ring and the carpet, wooden floor boards and everything else yo find under the floor came up.

Under the door was a box. The box looked like an old shoe box, nothing special there. But within the box, well that was a different case.

Inside the box was another longer box, made from the most polished wood ever. The hinges where pure gold and there was a caring of a flying dragon, much like the one on the rug, with a dagger in its mouth.

Gohan removed the wooden box from the shabby shoe box. He then placed it next to him and closed the trap door and moved the rug to cover it again. The demi human then walked to his desk and wrote a letter to his family, not that they would care.

**_Dear 'family and friends'_**

**_There is no other way to say this but this way:_**

****

**_Goodbye!_**

****

**_I saved you,_**

**_But you praised someone else._**

**_I looked after you,_**

**_You didn't seem notice._**

**_I cried,_**

**_And you didn't come and comfort me._**

**_I was lost,_**

**_You didn't find me._**

**_I was alone,_**

**_You weren't there._**

**_I made a mistake,_**

**_And you killed me for it!_**

**_I loved you,_**

**_But you ignored me!_**

**_Now I've left,_**

**_Will you remember me?_**

**_Now I'm gone,_**

**_Do you miss me?_**

**_Goodbye…! _**

****

**_Son Gohan_**

****

Gohan folded up his letter and then picked up a picture of the Z gang, his family and his class picture. He also picked up his favourite childhood toy, a soft cute looking dragon with blue eyes and a happy grin.

Yet again he knelt in the middle of the room next to the wooden box which he opened to reveal a gold handed dagger. He brought the dagger to his wrist and made a small cut, just small enough to coat the tip of the dagger in blood. He then made an 'X' over the faces of the Z gang, his family (besides himself), and his whole class but then he made two crosses over the Satin girl and a small love heart over where the Satin girls heart would be.

He then put the pictures aside and picked up his childhood toy which he placed it on his lap. He then, in the other wrist made another cut but this time bigger. The blood spilled over the dagger and then dripped onto the toy. Each drop brought pain but the young man ignored it as his goal came closer. 

Gohan then placed everything that he brought into the middle of the room to the bed. Everything went on the end of the bed besides the toy and the dagger. The toy he held to himself and the dagger, well he raised the dagger to his chest not before he used his Ki to make it stronger. He paced the dagger on his chest, right above is heart and said he last words to the world

'Goodbye' and he slammed the dagger into his chest, he felt the blade rip into his flesh and mussel then into one of his most vital organs, one that broke even more everyday, the one thing people mainly girls draw when they are in love, the one thing that could be broken so easily that as little as one word could break it, his heart.

Pain, it was the only thing he could feel. Finally his everyday pain would be over but only after the pain of the dagger in his heart left him. Gohan fell back onto the bed still holding onto his childhood toy and still the dagger staid in his chest. Gohan took his last breath and he heard the sound of his family coming home with the Briefs

The last thing he heard before death took him away was his mother calling to him

'Gohan! Where HOME!' but Gohan didn't reply, he never would. He was finally at peace. He was finally gone. He was dead and would never come back!

Of course everyone came looking for him and they found him, dead. Vegeta the only one who staid calm and noticed something about the things on his bed. He was holding a toy with blood on it and at the end of the bed were photographs of everyone he knew with a cross over there faces. Vegeta understood.

Everyone with a cross on their face in the photographs where responsible for Gohan's death. The girl with two crosses had been the last to talk to him and the one to cause the most resent pain. As well the heart told him that this was the girl that had stolen his heart without noticing and then broke it. This was his mate, his love. The toy in Gohan's arms meant they all stole something form him; his childhood. This was the saiyan way for dying, which is when they didn't die in a battle. 

Everyone cried, weather it was inside or out, they still cried. Cried over the pain they caused and cried over the pain of loosing someone who didn't think they loved them.

The school was told about his death and Videl was so upset. She kept thinking her words caused his death and no matter what anyone told her it didn't change her mind. Videl thought it was the truth and little did she know it was. She had pushed Gohan too far and now he was dead.

10 years later on the day of Gohan's death, Videl, now a woman stood on a stage and sang to them a message they may never got but she didn't care. This was her way of saying sorry to a boy she caused to die. And thanks to his parents she had his last words to share with the world speaking into a microphone she told the world about lose 

'This is a song written by a class mate of mine 10 years ago. And I hope that where he is now he's happy. It's called **_Goodbye:_**

****

**_I saved you,_**

**_But you praised someone else._**

**_I looked after you,_**

**_You didn't seem notice._**

**_I cried,_**

**_And you didn't come and comfort me._**

**_I was lost,_**

**_You didn't find me._**

**_I was alone,_**

**_You weren't there._**

**_I made a mistake,_**

**_And you killed me for it!_**

**_I loved you,_**

**_But you ignored me!_**

**_Now I've left,_**

**_Will you remember me?_**

**_Now I'm gone,_**

**_Do you miss me?_**

**_Goodbye…!_**

Videl looked at the cheering crowed and then at the night sky above. The stars seemed to shine brighter then they normally did.

'Gohan, I'm sorry. But I hope your happy where ever you are' Videl whispered away from the microphone but little did she know he was

Gohan, who still looked like a teenager of 18, listened to her song, the song he wrote. He now had changed. He was no longer in a deep depression and he now wore clothes that showed his happiness. His shirt was a white mussel shirt, his pants down yellow/gold. His shoes where now white and yellow sneakers and around his neck was a gold chain with a silver dragon as a charm. His halo now shone brightly above his head showing all around him that he was dead. Well then again so was everyone around him, well everyone but 4/5 of the Kai's 

Gohan looked down at the woman who sang that night; she sang his goodbye to the world. He smiled down on her and unintentionally made the stars twinkle brighter at the girl. A cat fish looking man walked up to Gohan who was lying on a cloud in heaven looking down into a pond that showed the earth. 

'I hope your happy Son Gohan!' said the cat fish god also known as North Kai or King Kai to all those in he northern region. The teen got up and looked at the god with a smile and followed the god to where a fighter was waiting for him. Gohan still smiled and looked at the God and answered the God question before he started to fight.

'I am happy King Kai, I am' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Please REVIEW

I might make a sequel if people give me Reviews and ideas. 

Love you all 

Love you MORE if you REVIEW!

Ja ne all!  


End file.
